wall_epideafandomcom-20200215-history
WALL-E (Character)
WALL•E (Waste Allocation Load Lifter: Earth class) is the main character of WALL•E. He is a trash compacting robot built in 2110 by the Buy n Large megacorporation. After all the humans leave Earth aboard a giant spaceships icluding one called The Axiom, millions of the robots (and a smaller amount of mobile incinerators) are left behind to clean up the dirty planet so humans can live healthy again. Later however, all of humanity cannot live on Earth anymore due to too much trash making the air toxic, therefore making life unsustainable. Eventually, the incinerators and all of the WALL•E units but one, the WALL•E in the film, are shut down. After he's spent 700 years alone, WALL•E befriends a cockroach (who he names Hal). He hides out from sandstorms and rain in his truck, spending his time sorting his collection. One day, he finds a mysterious red thing that zips away from him as he follows, not knowing that there are several others behind him. Once the red thing stop, he tries to grab it but it is just a light as a massive ship come down on him. He hides from the heat by digging. Once the ship lands, it deposits EVE, a robot sent back to Earth to evaluate the soil to check if there was any photosynthesis ongoing, finding proof that life was sustainable again. He shows her a plant he found, which she stores in her cavity and goes into standby mode. WALL•E tries to wake her inert body but fails, so for the next several days, he protects EVE, taking her out on "dates" but eventually gives up on her awakening. By then, her ship returns to pick her up. He clings onto it as it travels through space to the Axiom. In a cat-and-mouse chase, he pursues the cart carrying EVE to the bridge, followed by the cleaner bot M-O, determined to clean out the foreign contaminants. WALL•E hides from sight but eventually gets discovered. EVE, who found the plant to be missing, presumes WALL•E to be a thief. They are then both sent to maintenance. WALL•E presumes the diagnostics to be hurting her and breaks out and grabs EVE's right arm, accidentally blasting the power console, freeing other malfunctioning robots. In a chase through the Axiom's halls before they evade security, EVE tries to send WALL•E home in an escape pod but he refuses to leave her. They hide as GO-4 places the plant in the same pod. WALL•E tries to retrieve it only for the pod to be ejected and on the verge of self-destruct. Storing the plant in his chest and grabbing a fire extinguisher, he escapes the pod's destruction. He shares a space dance with EVE before re-entering the Axiom. Near the pool, she tells him to stay put as she goes up the garbage chute to deliver the plant to Captain McCrea. But WALL•E gets fed up with waiting and climbs up the chute, saving the plant from falling. But he is electrocuted by Auto and sent back down to the garbage section, along with EVE. They are compacted with other garbage by WALL•E's bigger counterparts, the WALL•As. But they are prevented from being sucked into the vacuum thanks to M-O and the WALL•As shutting the airlock. EVE, who had witnessed her security files of WALL•E protecting her, changes her directive to living with him. But his motherboard is damaged and his replacements are halfway across the galaxy. With McCrea's guidance, they make their way to the holoprojector, which, when inserted with a plant, will send the Axiom back to Earth. But AUTO, given a directive from Buy n Large CEO Shelby Forthright, is determined to stop them by tilting the ship and closing the holoprojector for good. WALL•E keeps it from shutting as he crushes his body but McCrea shuts down AUTO. With the help of other robots and humans, the holoprojector begins a hyperjump straight to Earth. As soon as they land, EVE takes WALL•E to his truck, repairing and recharging him. But his memory is wiped and begins following his original directive. But when EVE gives him a "kiss", it restarts his memory. Personality Because WALL•E has been alone for 700 years he has developed "a little glitch", a personality. He has become very curious and he collects anything interesting he can find. His most prized possession is the video tape of the musical "Hello Dolly" which taught him how to hold hands. Also he has become very lonely. When he meets EVE, he quickly falls in love with her. WALL•E seems to be very protective of EVE. When she shuts down after getting the plant, WALL•E protects her from the weather. At the repair center he mistakes that the equipment there was trying to hurt her and after "saving" her, he accidentally releases the other robots. One thing that is interesting about WALL•E is that he somehow changes other robots and humans. For instance, he made M-O act on his own and follow WALL•E trying to clean him, and he taught COM-T how to wave good bye. Technology WALL•E possesses many interesting devices installed in him. He has a Solar-Powered Regeneration unit, which is his power source. He has twin hydraulic arm shovels. WALL•E's front can open where he gathers and then compresses trash. He also possesses a recorder which he uses to record songs from the musical "Hello Dolly". WALL•E's eyes are cameras and between them he has a laser. Category:Robots Category:WALL•E Characters